The present disclosure relates generally to industrial automation and control systems, such as those used in industrial and commercial settings. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to techniques for providing and communicatively interlocking modules (e.g., programmable control modules) with automation controllers of such systems.
In operation, industrial automation and control systems control and monitor the function of industrial automation components, such as factory automation devices and the like. Industrial automation systems include various components, such as automation controllers (e.g., programmable logic controllers), semiconductor power electronic circuits, power supplies, motor starters, relays, and so forth, that are utilized to monitor and control a process or system. Typically, during operation, an automation controller examines a series of inputs reflecting the status of a controlled process and changes outputs affecting control of the controlled process. For example, an automation controller typically receives input signals from sensors distributed throughout a process and provides output signals to actuators and devices throughout the process. The automation controller often controls the process by performing logic based on the input signals and providing the output signals based on the results of processing the input signals. The output signals from the automation controller may modify the process to accommodate a desired result in view of the inputs.
In traditional automation and control systems, various components or modules of the system interconnect. Certain components cooperate with other components to expand functionality. For example, industrial automation controllers may provide for connection of additional input/output (I/O) modules to add input and output functionality to such controllers. Indeed, adding an I/O module and associated terminal blocks may allow a particular controller to interface with a specific type of control equipment. It is now recognized that traditional systems typically include coupling configurations between automation controllers and related modules that constrain certain functionalities and arrangements. Accordingly, it is now recognized that it is desirable to develop an interlocking system for securing modules that provides flexibility with regard to configuration and functionality while facilitating assembly.